Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies for recognizing an operation based on position information instructed on a display screen.
Description of the Related Art
In browsing one Web page on a browser, an image displayed on a screen may be updated at an unexpected time and the contents may be increased or decreased even though one same page is being browsed. This may occur in a case where a page being browsed is rendered by a browser before the loading of the page completes or a case where script processing may read another image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-180625 may avoid placing an operation item on a screen after an update process at a position estimated to receive an input operation before the screen update. This may reduce erroneous operations even when an input is received after a screen update in a case where the timing of the screen update occurs simultaneously with the timing of an input operation performed by a user.
However, according to the technology in the past, the layout of the display screen after a display update may collapse for providing a region where an operation item is not placed.